Robogolem, herskapshus, planlegging, infiltrasjon
På vei ned bruker Keira og Heine en skillingsbolle til å lokke de to gjenærende speiderne til å fortelle mer om oppdraget sitt. De røper at troppen som var på vei opp fjellet inkluderer skarpskyttere med musketter, en kappekledd lederskikkelse, og en robogolem som kan dele seg i to som en respons på skade. Heine takker for hjelpen med å slå dem bevisstløse med flatsiden av spydene sine. Heine og den Navnløse stiller seg opp på en åskam der de har oversikt over fienden i det de rykket oppover, og regner piler og smerte nedover. Keira og El-Rohir står bak kampesteiner, forberedt på å dytte dem på den innkommende fienden, men bestemmer seg for å konfrontere dem lenger nede. Heine treffer den ene av de to passerne av robogolemen, som faller i bakken, men kjettingen mellom ham og Golemen er fremdeles rundt armen, og han slepes livløs langs bakken når robogolemen målrettet skritter nærmere gruppen. Den Navnløse sender mørke energikuler mot den kappekledde, som antenner hetten og blottlegger et arret ansikt. Fra kappen viser han en mekanisk kniv og et kortspyd. Keira hopper inn i slagsmålet, og blinder lederen, skarpskyttere og en slakter med et ubehagelig glis i det han kaster alle sine kastekniver mot øynene deres og sparker opp sand i en baklengs salto. El-Rohir leverer flere slag mot brystkassen til den fremste muskettkanoneren. Den Navnløse og El-Rohir truffet gjentatte ganger av forgiftede muskettkuler. Golemen begynner å slynge sine passere (den ene delvis i live) som en form for kjøttbaserte morgenstjerner, men El-Rohir, Heine, og en uheldig kanoner hopper unna hver gang. Til slutt setter den ene av de maltrakterte likene seg fast av at Heine stikker spydet sitt ned i lenken. Den Navnløse tar lederen, og deretter en skarpskytter av dage med målrettede skudd av magi. Golemen deles i to, men Keira og Heine denger opp hver sin halvdel. El-Rohir sløyer den siste muskettkanoneren med nevene. Den Navnløse griller en truende kråke. Etter å ha lett gjennom likene og funnet noen verdifulle maskinkomponenter (robogolem), en lapp med et møtetidspunkt og -sted (slakteren) og to kastekniver i type "urverk" (kappekledd leder), drar gruppen til bilen og videre til Baselstadt for å overbringe de dårlige nyhetene til Schaboltz og Renata. De ledes inn i et herskapshus (hovedsakelig i en etasje, med et større tårn i midten, bygd oppå en grunn grav der en alvestamme ble massakrert) der de to blir knust av å høre om sin avdøde sønn Ezrael. Schaboltz tar seg raskt inn, og leder oppmerksomheten over til den ansvarlige -Eulog. De vet ikke med sikkerhet når hæren er på vei, men de har forberedt midler for å anskaffe forsvarsverker -5000 gullstykker. Å forlate herskapshuset er en siste utvei. Gruppen legger en plan om å dra til Nertoster for å finne ut mer informasjon om Robohjernen som skulle drive hæren og annen informasjon om invasjonen, med mulighet for å forsinke angrepet. Samtidig skal de lete etter Rust, som med sin maskinkunnskap er en verdifull brikke i spillet (meta much?). Videre skal de dra til Dortmund for å rekruttere elektrisitetsmagikeren de hadde møtt, for å kunne lage et elektrisk gjerde rundt eiendommen. I hver by skal de kjøpe komponenter til feller og forsvar, og rekruttere flere allierte, om mulig uten å trekke for mye oppmerksomhet til saken, og dermed framskynde et angrep. Krigsforberedelsene er i full gang. Etter en for det meste hendelsesløs reise til hovedstaden spør de seg frem til Eulogs eiendommer, nærmere bestemt hans mest beskyttede, viktigste og/eller mest hemmelighetsfulle laboratorier. Hjelpen kommer noe uventet fra feen, noe misfornøyd på grunn av mangelfull næringstilførsel. Hun gir likevel retningene til det hun har hørt er et vertshus beregnet på ansatte i det mest bevoktede anlegget. Gruppen befinner seg dermed i et lokale fylt av misfornøyde kappekledde arbeidere som drikker vekk sin begrensede fritid. De bestiller ulike former for høypotent sprit og speider rundt i lokalet etter noen de kan lure assistanse ut av, og finner i et mørk avkrok en kvinne i en svart kappe som virker fullkomment miserabel med dit livet har brakt henne. Det tar ikke lang tid før de alle sitter rundt henne, byr henne drikke, og -i Keiras tilfelle- flørte. Ikke alle er fornøyd med tidsbruken, som kan virke delvis som en ekstra dyr kveld ute. Spesielt Sorgal og Heine er oppgitt: Førstnevnte stormer vekk fra bordet mens hun mumler noe om forbannede idioter, sistnevnte bestemmer seg (uvisst hvorfor) å frastjele alle de andre sine våpen, og låse dette inne i bilen. Nøkkelen overrekker han til bartenderen. Zakiti følger etter den dragefødte og overbeviser henne om å vende tilbake til de andre. Samtidig har Keira lurt en del informasjon ut av den misfornøyde arbeideren, som er i ferd med å dra tilbake til neste skift. Det viktigste er at det kun er to inn- og utganger: den bevoktede porten, og et syreavløp. Alven stjeler en kappe fra en stol. Heine greier å overbevise bartenderen om å returnere nøkkelen, og samlet går gruppen deretter mot laben. Gruppen skaper tumulter i køen inn, noe som sørger for at de slipper ransaking og å vise identifikasjon. Heine, som har skaffet en kappe utenfor, legger likevel spydene igjen bak en søyle, siden han ikke har tatt "skjul meterlange spyd på kroppen"-kurset ennå. Keiras kappe tilhører en forskningsleder, noe som gir henne en aura av respekt og mystikk. Hun greier etter en røff start å overbevise den andre lederen tilstede om at hun jobber på et annet anlegg, med Heine som lite kunnskapsrik assistent. De tar seg inn i biblioteket og begynner å lese seg opp på loggen for prosjekt Cerebrum -en krystallinsk hjerne som skal styre hæren av konstrukter. Det er for mye informasjon til å greie på egen hånd, så Keira starter en brann for å få inn de andre i kaoset. Forskerne er merkelig lite stresset av brannen -de lar vaktpersonalet hanskes med det, sikre på at laben vil være uberørt. Midt i letingen får de et nytt møte med den mystiske kvinnen fra vertshuset. Keira greier nok en gang å bløffe seg unna, i den grad at kvinnen faktisk assisterer med å lete i biblioteket ("for å unngå at noe blir skadet i brannen", selvsagt). De finner en rekke logger, noen uhyre kjedelige bøker og et skjult skrin med mystiske tegn på. Rett under nesen på de faktiske forskerne saboteres hjernen med å helle Kalsedon-løsning i manifoldoljen i de frontale kjølingskamrene.